Getting Warm
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: After breaking her umbrella in a fight with three muggers Aurelia arrives at the lair soaked to the skin and freezing. Fortunately, Raph helps her getting warm again.


Aurelia Zender was on her way to see her friends.  
In her case that were four mutant turtles who lived in the sewers of New York. Plus one of them was her boyfriend.  
It was raining hard and she shivered under her umbrella.  
And even though her sight was blocked a bit by her umbrella she realized those shadowy figures following her as she turned into a side street.  
"Great!" she mumbled, rolling her eyes as the three men came closer. That was just what she needed right now – three idiots that thought she was easy prey.  
"Hey you!" one of the three shouted to her as he quickened his pace, passed her and now stood in front of her, blocking her way.  
Aurelia sighed and stopped.  
"Give me your phone!" the man said.  
"Dream on!" Aurelia answered as she pushed past him.  
"Watch it, girl!" the man said. "I'm not joking!"  
And with that he placed a hand on Aurelia's shoulder to make her stop.  
"Me neither," Aurelia answered as she quickly turned around and kicked him in the stomach.  
The man tumbled a few steps backwards, looking quite surprised, but his two companions attacked Aurelia within seconds.  
She closed her umbrella, hitting one man on the chest with it.  
The other one drew a knife, but when he attacked, Aurelia span her umbrella again, using it as a shield.  
Then the third man joined his companions, and soon enough there was a proper fight going.  
But Aurelia wouldn't be Aurelia if she couldn't handle three muggers, and ten minutes later the three of them ran out of the side street in panic.  
Aurelia watched them leave with a smirk. Easy prey, yeah, sure…  
But then she looked down on her umbrella which was completely broken, felt the chill running down her body because her clothes were drenched thanks to the heavy rain, and an angry look appeared on her face.  
"Lucky for them they're already out of reach," she said as she continued her walk.

When she entered the lair later, the rainwater was still dripping down from her body. The four turtles who were gathered in the living room turned their heads at the squishing sound Aurelia made with every step she took thanks to her drenched boots.  
"What happened to you?" Leo asked. "Didn't you have an umbrella?"  
"I did, but it broke when I had to fight three muggers," she answered.  
"That's my girl!" Raph announced with a smirk as he headed over to his girlfriend to give her a quick welcome-kiss.  
Aurelia smiled at him for a second before she turned to Donnie, tossing the thing that has once been her umbrella to him.  
"Think you can fix that, Donnie?" she asked.  
The turtle genius caught the broken umbrella reflexively, looking down at it, then shook his head.  
"I'm afraid, not," he said.  
"No problem," Aurelia answered, wringing the water out of her ponytail. "Then consider it as a gift."  
"Geez, thanks, Aurelia," Donnie said sarcastically. "I've always wanted a broken umbrella."  
"You sure that was an umbrella?" Mikey asked. "It doesn't even resemble one."  
Aurelia chuckled and turned back to Raph.  
"Do I have some dry clothes here?" she asked.  
"I'm pretty sure you've left some T-shirts and jogging pants in my room," he answered.  
"Okay," Aurelia said and then left for Raph's room.  
"I'll bring you a towel," the red-clad turtle called after her and left the living room as well.  
Leo looked after them.  
"And we won't see those two again anytime soon," he declared.  
Donnie looked at his younger brother. "Mikey, you remember what we told you to do when Raph and Aurelia are in Raph's room?"  
Mikey frowned. "Uhm, don't get close to Raph's room, and if you reallyreallyreally have to talk to one of them don't forget to knock?"  
"Exactly."

When Raph entered his room with a towel a few minutes later Aurelia was taking off her leather jacket and placed it on a chair next to Raph's bed. She had already removed her hair tie and wore her hair down.  
"Here you go," the mutant said as he moved closer and handed her the towel.  
"Thanks," Aurelia said as she took the towel and started to rub down her hair. She sat down on the bed and kicked off her boots, then took off her socks and threw them on the chair as well.  
She stopped rubbing down her hair, placed the towel on the bed, got up and tried to take off her jeans. It was easy to undo the button and open the zipper, but the wet fabric seemed to be glued to her skin. With a sigh she sat down on the bed again, let herself fall back and looked at Raph.  
"Help," she said with puppy dog eyes.  
Raph chuckled and went over to her. He grabbed the fabric of her jeans at the ankles and as she lifted her legs pulled her jeans off. With a grin he placed them on the chair.  
"Thanks," Aurelia said as she sat up again and took off her T-shirt which she quickly threw to her other clothes on the chair. Then she took the towel again and moved the soft fabric over her arms.  
Raph climbed the bed and knelt down behind her. He moved his hands to her bra and opened it.  
Aurelia looked at him over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Oh, I thought you might need some help taking off your bra as well," he answered with a smirk.  
"The bra isn't wet."  
"You sure?" Raph grinned. "Better let me check."  
And with that he cupped her breasts which were still covered by her bra and tenderly kneaded them. Aurelia inhaled sharply, dropping the towel.  
Raph grinned. "Well, I think the bra is wet, too. You better take it off." And with that he increased his caresses a bit, receiving a moan from Aurelia before he slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Aurelia moved her arms so that the bra fell to the ground. She looked at Raph over her shoulder.  
"Quite demanding today, aren't you?"  
"Well, you had to look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours in that special way, asking for help."  
"What special way?" she asked.  
"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," he answered.  
"Hmmm, maybe I do."  
Raph placed a kiss on her neck, caressing the smooth skin with his tongue. He could feel how Aurelia's whole body shivered.  
"Hmm, you're shivering," he said with a smirk. "I guess you're cold. Let me help you to warm up."  
He wrapped his left arm around her body, pulling her close, pressing her against his plastron.  
His right hand moved to between her legs and slid under her panties. His fingers started to caress her folds.  
Aurelia moaned, placing her hands on his one arm that was wrapped around her body as if she needed to grab hold of something. Raph grinned before he bent his head down to kiss her neck again, then started to tenderly nibble the skin.  
Aurelia tightened the grip on his arm and moaned even louder. Hearing that Raph increased his caresses on her clit.  
Aurelia squirmed with pleasure, her fingers digging into his arm. Raph pulled her even closer, stroking her clit even more intensely.  
Aurelia could feel her inner walls tighten, the pressure inside her getting nearly unbearable, a sign of her nearing orgasm.  
"Raph…if you don't…stop this…" she gasped, "I'll…I'll..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh." She shouted her release, panting for air.  
Her lover continued his caresses, slowly reducing the intensity, until he could feel her body relax. He stopped and let go of her. He removed his arm from around her body and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her face. Aurelia turned her head to meet his gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment before Raph gently pushed her on the mattress. He quickly removed her panties and let them fall to the floor, before he placed his hands on her thighs and pressed her legs open. He knelt down between her legs and moved one of his hands to his lower plastron. One touch and his hardening member slid out. He bent forward, placed his arms near his lover's head and propped himself up.  
"Warm enough for a second round?" he asked with a smirk as he pressed the tip of his dick against her opening.  
Aurelia returned the smirk. "You bet."  
He slowly slipped inside her. Aurelia moaned softly, and when he was in her fully she lifted her head and pressed her lips against the chip in his plastron, gently caressing the skin underneath with her tongue.  
Raph inhaled sharply, his breath quickening. He could feel Aurelia smile against his plastron, but she didn't stop kissing his sensitive spot.  
Raph closed his eyes, enjoying her caresses and the wet heat of her inner walls for a few moments before he slowly started moving. Aurelia moaned against his plastron, trying to continue her caresses, but when he started thrusting harder inside her, her head fell back and she moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his shell, thus intensifying his thrusts. Her whole body trembled with lust and a few more thrusts pushed her over the top, her fingers digging into the sheets, her release a loud moan.  
Raph thrust wildly a few more times, panting for air, before coming deep inside her. His eyes shut close as he continued to release inside her.  
Then he looked at his girlfriend. Aurelia returned the look before she pulled him into a kiss. The mutant responded her kiss while he pulled out of her. He lay down next to her without breaking the kiss.  
When they finally broke their kiss to catch their breath again, Aurelia cuddled up to her lover, resting her head on his chest, and Raph wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
But then there was a knock on the door.  
Aurelia sighed, and wanted to move her body so Raph could get up, but the mutant tightened his grip on her shoulders to hold her in place.  
"Shouldn't you check who it is?" Aurelia asked.  
"Nah, only if it is an emergency."  
Then there was a second knock on the door.  
"Raph, this is Mikey! I really need to talk to you! This is an emergency!"  
Now it was Raph's turn to sigh when he let go of Aurelia and the young woman moved so he could get up.  
"Okay, okay, what is it Mikey?" he asked when he opened the door, but the moment he said that he was hit in the face with a water balloon.  
Raph looked at his younger brother as the water dripped down his face.  
"'You call THAT an emergency?!"  
"Of course!" Mikey confirmed with a grin. "Dr. Prankenstein really had to have his way!"  
"You know what?!" Raph cracked his knuckles. "My fists have to have their way as well. Now get here!"  
Mikey shrieked and ran away with Raph close on his heels.  
Aurelia shook her head and got up as well. She thought it would be a good idea to get dressed. Maybe she'd have to save Mikey from Raph's anger later.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Mikey's voice could be heard through the lair.  
Or maybe she had to save him right now…


End file.
